


Kakavege Drabbles

by Pride_and_Predation



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Awkward Vegeta, Chichi is a bitch, Fluff, Frosting shenanigans, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pain Kink, References to Depression, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_and_Predation/pseuds/Pride_and_Predation
Summary: A collection of drabbles for my gay alien monkey husbands based on prompts I've gotten on tumblr. Enjoy!





	1. Look at the State That I'm In

Vegeta had been avoiding Goku now for almost two weeks, giving no warning or explanation for missing their daily sparring sessions and then being completely untraceable when an increasingly confused Goku came looking for him. As far as Goku was concerned, the man had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Bulma had attempted to offer her childhood friend comfort, telling him that ‘Vegeta leaves us all time, I’m sure he’ll be back soon’. Goku found little solace in this however, as he couldn’t help but think that whilst it was true that Vegeta often disappeared from his family without as little as a goodbye, he’d never done it to him before.

For the twelfth day in a row, Goku sat on the dusty ground of the canyon they had frequently sparred in until Vegeta’s disappearance, desperately searching his memories for anything he could have done to anger the prince so severely, when he suddenly became aware of a ki presence he hadn’t felt in far too long, and it was close too. Jumping up he immediately shot off in the direction of the older Saiyan’s unmistakable ki, choosing not to instant transmit since he knew how much Vegeta hated him doing that, and god forbid he irritate the man any more that he clearly already had.

As he got closer, he was surprised to see the excessively proud man sat hunched over his knees with his head in his hands, striking a twinge of worry into Goku’s chest.  
“Vegeta! You’re here!! Where did you go? Why did you leave me?” Goku asked immediately, whispering the last part and seriously regretting how needy it sounded the moment it left his lips.

Vegeta slowly lifted his head to meet the younger Saiyan’s questioning eyes, his own were slightly bloodshot with dark bags forming underneath them; he looked like he’d been to hell and back.  
Shocked by the dishevelled appearance of the man before him, Goku slowly sat down to meet Vegeta’s level and pried again, softer this time, “Vegeta… are you okay?”

A heavy sigh left the tired man’s lips, seemingly expelling any tension he still held as his body visibly relaxed with it. “I’ve been through a lot in my life Kakarot; war, betrayal, abandonment, failure, and yet I’ve never felt fear like I do right now.”

Goku sat back in shock. “What could possibly be scaring you? We haven’t seen any more bad guys for a long time now, earth is safer than ever!”

“I think I’m in love with you Kakarot. And I’m terrified.” Vegeta drew his knees closer to his chest, hiding his head in them again.

For once Goku was rendered speechless, he had spent the past fortnight convinced that his comrade was furious with him, perhaps even hated him, and now he was giving him a love confession? Upon seeing the smaller man begin to start closing himself up again, he acted without thinking and simply lunged at him, wrapping his arms around slender shoulders and chuckling.

Vegeta blinked his eyes several times, checking that he was in fact awake and not being tortured by another one of his dreams, and was finally brought to his senses by the light laughter sounding next to his ear. 

“I’m glad you find my pain funny Kakarot”

“It’s not that it’s just…” He chuckled some more, squeezing the man between his arms tighter and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “It’s just funny that a man as smart and confident and frankly gorgeous as you would think that I didn’t love you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first thing I've written in about 7 years, I've wanted to take up writing again for long time and I finally got the balls to do it, we'll see where I go with this as we get there I suppose.
> 
> For the prompt “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> 


	2. Just Sleep

Scolding hot water poured down around Vegeta, soothing the deep ache in his muscles that creeped in as the result of a particularly gruelling sparring session with the clown earlier. He thought back to the fight as he rolled his neck from side to side, trying to loosen up his shoulders and hissing slightly at the harsh but not entirely unpleasant sting. Whilst he was loath to admit that Goku was still outclassing him on the battlefield, the bruises he noticed scattering his body as he washed being more than enough evidence to that, he was quietly proud of the way he was growing and improving. The gap between their abilities was certainly closing, if the way Goku had limped into the spare shower room down the hall was anything to go by.

After spending far longer that he should have enjoying the relaxing warmth of a well-needed shower, he turned off the taps and climbed out, ruffling his slightly deflated hair with a towel and wrapping another larger one around his waist. He left the ensuite, shaking his hair free of the water that still clung to it as he went, and smacked the wall a few times until he hit the light switch; their spar had carried on quite a bit later than expected and, though it was summer, it was pitch black outside. 

The last thing he had expected to see as the dim lights flickered on was a naked ass, and Goku’s naked ass at that, right in the middle of his bed, it’s owner fully starfished and snoring lightly, and for a second Vegeta actually checked that he was in his own room, and hadn’t somehow stumbled into the others by accident. This was certainly Vegeta’s room though, the fist shaped hole in the wall was exactly where he left it, and now he had a sleeping, naked Kakarot to deal with. He considered his options for a moment, averting his eyes from the distractingly plump rear that had greeted him and scanning his room before grabbing a pillow from his reading chair by the window and lobbing it with considerable force straight at Goku’s head.

Goku’s head flicked round with a startled squeak, bleary eyes searching for his assailant and abruptly halting when they met with Vegeta’s, which were staring at him intensely with an unreadable expression on them.

Vegeta cocked his head to one side, vaguely amused by the blush rising up Goku’s cheeks as he realised the compromising position he’d been found in. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed Kakarot?”

Goku’s blush only deepened; he began gathering the duvet to wrap around himself, careful not to roll over until he was fully covered in an attempt to retain at least the slightest grain of dignity he had left. “I, uh, it was real dark in the hallway and I didn’t wanna wake people up with the lights y’know… this room seemed empty so I just kinda passed out here?” he offered, speaking much faster than usual and chuckling nervously, unsure of where to look since Vegeta wasn’t exactly fully clothed either and Goku was certain that getting caught following the dark line of hair trailing down below the top of Vegeta’s towel wouldn’t improve his situation in the slightest.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, on any other occasion such an act of idiocy probably would have infuriated him, but he really had given it his all today and frankly he was bloody exhausted, he was going to bed. He strolled over to his preferred side of the conveniently king-sized mattress, threw his towel toward the bathroom door and ripped his half of the duvet off of Goku, ignoring the fact that the younger man’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head in favour of nestling his head into his pillow and shutting his eyes.

“Uhhh ‘Geta? Could you uh, show me to a guest room or something?” Goku squeaked, desperately trying to stop the image of a naked Vegeta lying next to him from causing him any hardships. 

“Kakarot I honestly couldn’t give two shits where you sleep right now, but if you insist on staying here then kindly shut up, and get under the covers for gods sake, you don’t want to go flashing anyone else now do you?” Vegeta mumbled, sleep already creeping up on him as the mattress cushions his overworked muscles.

Goku stayed silent, unsure of how to react to such a placid Vegeta, and quickly scooted himself under the blanket, pulling it up tight to his chest and attempting to calm his breathing. As he looked to the side to see his rival curled up beside him his heart began to beat faster again and he became very aware that he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"  
> 


	3. Please Don't Stay In Touch

The sound of porcelain shattering against an oak floor broke the silence as Goku narrowly dodged a well-aimed plate to the head. Good-natured as he was, Goku’s fuse was rapidly shortening and it seemed that Chichi was hellbent on lighting it. A borderline painful shriek broke through his attempts to calm himself down. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” his soon to be ex-wife yelled, reaching into the cupboard to grab another piece of crockery-turned-missile.

Goku readjusted his stance behind the kitchen counter, preparing himself for any more evasive actions he’d have to take, all while avoiding the shards of plate that already littered the floor. “I got divorce papers Chichi, I want you to sign them.” He said monotonously, having lost any semblance of emotion in his voice after the third time he’d repeated himself.

Chichi began to move the arm holding the plate she had grabbed and Goku ducked reflexively, though this time she simply dropped it at her feet rather than launching it at him. It seemed that her rage had subsided somewhat, now came the tears. She looked at Goku pleadingly, her eyes starting to glisten, and in a voice barely above a whisper asked, “Why?”

Goku took a deep breath, it was silly to think that he was actually scared of this woman considering that he could most likely knock her out with as little as a flick to the head, but still he let his thoughts trail back to Vegeta, looking to him for the courage he needed to finally speak his mind after years of silence. “Because, Chichi, you make me miserable. I’m sick of being treated like a monster, and frankly I deserve better.” He said sternly, repeating the words that Vegeta had helped him to believe. “I want to be with someone who loves me and respects me for what I am, not the delusional image of me that you’ve somehow conjured up. And that someone is waiting for me, so I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t throw anything at me on my way out.” 

With that, Goku turned towards the door, body tense and prepared for an assault regardless of his request. To his surprise he made it out of what was once his home without so much as a poorly crafted insult. He turned to Vegeta, who was sat on the grass and leaning against the house, and smiled, a wave of relief washing over him. It was over.

“I’m proud of you Kakarot, truly.” Vegeta said as he slowly stood and took Goku’s hand in his. He knew how hard that had been for Goku; whilst the harpy could never pose a physical threat to the man, the mental fear she struck in him was all too real. “Now let’s get out of here, I caught us game fit for a royal banquet.”

Goku simply grinned wider in return; he was eternally grateful for Vegeta. The prince, his prince, was the only person left that truly understood him, and he was finally free to fully enjoy the extraordinary man’s company. “Thanks ‘Geta” he mumbled, and they took off together, Vegeta leading him to the clearing where their feast awaited them.

Chichi gripped the frame of the kitchen window hard enough to crack the wood, staring gobsmacked at the fading figures of her now ex-husband and the man she always thought he hated flying away, hand in hand, until they disappeared completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Chichi fans, couldn't help myself.
> 
> For the prompt "YOU DID WHAT?!"  
> 


	4. You Let Me Complicate You

Heavy hands slammed down on either side of Vegeta’s head, catching his wrists on the way and pinning them to the workbench with incredible force. He squirmed under his lover’s grip and groaned as he felt Goku’s thick length pressing into him again, pushing himself back against it as much as he could, desperate for nothing at this moment in time but to be fucked into oblivion.

They had moved so fast that it took Vegeta a few seconds to fully comprehend his new position; a few seconds ago, he had been riding Kakarot like a bitch in heat and now he was pinned down and bent over a desk, the other man’s hips slamming into his ass with a newfound fervour, all the while creating an obscene slapping noise that echoed slightly against the walls of the laboratory.

Goku leaned down, maintaining his brutal pace, and begun to lick hot, wet lines up Vegeta’s neck, stopping just under his ear to suck a rapidly purpling bruise to the surface of his skin, relishing in the way his taste mixed with the heady scent of lust that filled the room. 

“F-fuuuck…” Vegeta groaned, struggling in Goku’s grip slightly in an attempt to hide the increasingly desperate whines that were tumbling from his lips. Between gasps he managed to make out a breathy “Fuck me harder damnit, I know you’re holding back”.

The iron grip on his wrists suddenly loosened, pulling a keening sigh from the smaller man, only for the same hands to start leaving searing hot welts in a trail down his back until they reached his hips. 

Goku, having been spurred on by the filthy mouth of the man underneath him, used this new grip to pull Vegeta’s ass back to meet him, burying his shaft even harder and deeper into the other man and angling his hips so that he was striking that tight bundle of nerves with every thrust. “I- I had no idea you were such a cock slut” he growled, driven to near distraction by the desperate way that his lover’s hips were bucking back into him.

“Ka…karot” Vegeta sobbed, the burning pain on his back and the crass words mixing with the relentless pounding of Goku’s hips to push him closer and closer to delirium.

“Kami Vegeta…” Goku panted, pressing his fingers harder into Vegeta’s firm hips as ecstasy came nearer in an attempt to ground himself, “you’re so fucking tight” 

The slow opening of the lab door went unnoticed by the two lovers, too lost in the pursuit of their pleasure to hear Bulma step into the room and gasp at the scene she found in front of her.  
She was dumbstruck for a few seconds, watching the men before her writhe around together on top of the desk she had been about to work at, before Vegeta’s cry of “Fuck Kakarot, yes!” shook her from her stupor. She cleared her throat loudly, unsure of how else to get their attention, and both their heads whipped round in panic.

Vegeta looked up at Goku with pleading eyes, begging him to take control, not at all in the right state of mind to deal with a shrieking ex-wife whilst he could still feel his rivals hot cock throbbing inside of him.

“Uhh, it’s not what it looks like?” Goku offered, his voice unnaturally high in pitch as he nervously scratched the back of his neck and avoided looking directly at the intruder, yet not actually removing himself from the currently impaled man beneath him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smacked his head back down on the table top, cursing himself for thinking that Goku would be able to handle the situation. The movement didn’t help his case though, the twisting of his body had caused the tip of Goku’s length to press into his prostate, and he had to bite down on his forearm to muffle the moan that involuntarily spilled from his mouth.

Bulma snorted. “Oh, really? Because it looks to me like you’re balls deep in my ex-husband.” She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, decided that if they were going to traumatise her like this then they had to suffer as well.

An anxious chuckle left Goku, still trying to catch his breath from the exertion. “Okay, so it’s exactly what it looks like?”

Vegeta, meanwhile, was getting impatient; it was rare that he let Goku fuck him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy every second of it. “GOD WOMAN WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!” he yelled, voice slightly hoarse from his earlier screaming. “AND LEARN TO KNOCK NEXT TIME.”

“You’re aware that you’re in one of my labs, right?” she sighed, but began towards the door anyway, “my sincerest apologies your highness, please Goku, continue screwing my exes’ brains out” she said in a mocking voice before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Goku looked down at Vegeta, softly stroking over the marks he had left on his back and rocking his hips back and forth into him lightly. “You still wanna?” he asked, not even attempting to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

Vegeta groaned in exasperation. “Seriously Kakarot?”

“Are you telling me you’re not still horny as fuck?”

“…give me a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "It's not what it looks like"  
> Title from Nine Inch Nails' 'Closer'


	5. What You Need

Goku strolled down the gravel path that lead out from his eldest son’s new home, playfully kicking the leaves that blustered around his feet as he went. Seeing Gohan and his blossoming family happily building their lives together always left Goku in a great mood, but he was eager to get home to Vegeta too; it seemed that the longer they spent time together, the more he missed him when they were apart, even if it was only for three hours at best.  
Gohan didn’t live particularly far away from where Goku and Vegeta had decided to build their own home, but he jetted off anyway, shooting across the sky fast enough that an ordinary human eye would struggle to notice him. 

As Goku neared home, an unfamiliar scent hit his nose, a sweet, warm scent that he would never associate with the heavily wooded area in which he lived. He was even more surprised when the smell seemed to get stronger the closer he got, to the point where it was undeniably coming from inside the solitary house that sat neatly within a heather-covered clearing.

He landed outside their door with a thud, rustling the flora underneath him and took a deep breath through his nose. If he didn’t know better, he would have sworn that the smell now billowing out of the windows and assaulting his sensitive Saiyan nose was identical to the bakery Bulma had once taken him to in West City, except somehow this smelt even better. Although, that could just be because this time the spicy, musky scent that Vegeta always gave off was mixed in with it.

Curiously, he cracked the door open, moving much slower than his usual method of slamming it open to announce his presence. As he peaked his head around the heavy oak door, nothing could have prepared him for the scene that played out before him. 

On their dining table laid at least a dozen cakes of various shapes, sizes and flavours, all finished with pristine decorations. Their worksurfaces were covered in an assortment of flour, sugar and other ingredients that Goku couldn’t possibly identify if he tried. What shocked him most though, was Vegeta, who was currently bent over the oven in just his skin-tight leggings and a dark red apron hanging loosely from his waist. The small gasp that slipped past his lips caused the older Saiyan to snap round in shock, panic etched across his features.

“Kakarot! I, uh… you’re back early?!” Vegeta stuttered as he sheepishly placed the freshly baked cake on top of the oven, clearly not expecting to be caught in such an uncharacteristic situation.

“Wow ‘Geta, did you do all of this?”

“Don’t be obscene Kakarot! Do I look like a common housewife to you??” Vegeta retorted, attempting to stand his ground whilst a blush creeped further and further up his face.

Goku looked his partner up and down, taking in the flecks of flour in his hair, the speck of cake batter on his cheek and the apron, which he had just realised read “Kiss the cook” on the front.

“Come on Veg, I know I’m not the smartest guy around, but give me some credit” he said, chuckling slightly and admiring how adorable Vegeta looked when he was flustered. “Is all this for me?”

Vegeta looked at his feet, defeated. “Tell anyone about this and I promise the next cake I make you will taste like death.”

Goku laughed out loud now, “It’s okay, no one needs to know”, he grinned, walking over to the grumpy man and sliding his hands round his waist to untie the apron. 

“This is incredible ‘Geta, but you’re the real treat”

Vegeta groaned and playfully slapped Goku across the cheek. “You’re such a ham.”

“But you love me!”

“Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "No one needs to know"  
> 


	6. What's Been Going On

"Come on Goku, I know you can do better than that” Vegeta just about heard Piccolo say with his ear pressed against the reinforced walls of the gravity room.

“I’m giving it all I’ve got okay!” was Goku’s muffled response.

Vegeta slammed his fist against the outer wall. “I knew it!” he snarled, “He’s been going at it without me, and in my own training room nonetheless!”

Vegeta had suspected for a while now that Goku had been training with people besides him, but this was the final straw; he had finally caught that two-timing imbecile in the act, and he was by no means going to sit by and watch as his life-long rival was taken away from him.

The door flew from its hinges and into the distance as Vegeta ripped it from the main structure and stormed in to find Piccolo and Goku staring at him in annoyance and shock respectively, the latter of the two standing there in nothing more than his boxers, something Vegeta certainly didn’t expect from this.

“I knew you were training without me Kakarot, but this?!” Vegeta screamed, gesturing wildly to the younger Saiyan’s distinct lack of clothing. “Are you cheating on me too now? Am I that physically dissatisfying to you?”

Goku’s face burned bright red at the accusation. “Vegeta! I swear you’ve got the wrong idea here, Piccolo was just trying to teach me one of his techniques” he insisted, looking between his mentor and his lover with panic quickly flooding his features.

“One that involves getting naked?” Vegeta retorted, attempting to hide how hurt he was with a front of hostility.

Goku sighed, closed his eyes and scrunched his face tightly as if he were seriously straining himself, and pointed a finger at himself.

“Don’t you dare insta-” Vegeta was interrupted by a peculiar popping noise and the shock that came with the newly conjured clothes that adorned the other man’s body.

“Huh, I did it” Goku breathed, relieved. “See Vegeta? I was just learning the magic materialization thingy.” He attempted to approach his still fuming partner slowly, careful not to aggravate him any more than he already was.

Vegeta began to slow his breathing, which he hadn’t realised was so fast up until now and didn’t put up any resistance when Goku’s bulky arms wrapped around his smaller frame. “I’m… don’t do that to me again Kakarot…please” he muttered, leaning his head on the hard chest in front of him and closing his eyes.

“Wait a minute Vegeta… were you jealous?” Goku asked, slightly bewildered by the possibility that Vegeta of all people would lose faith in their desirability.

“Shut up Kakarot, just-” he sighed again “-get us out of here”

The taller man chuckled and removed one of his arms from Vegeta’s body, pointing two fingers to his head whilst the other one made its way around his lover’s waist, tightening his hold there.

“Thanks Piccolo! You’re great!” he grinned, before disappearing from where he stood, taking the older Saiyan with him.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. Saiyans truly were the most bizarre and volatile creatures he had ever come across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "Wait a minute... are you jealous?"  
> 


	7. Nothing to Hide

“Are you sure this is a good idea ‘Geta?” Goku whispered, shifting nervously in the large leather armchair he’d settled himself in. “What if they freak out?”

Vegeta rubbed Goku’s shoulder from his position standing next to the chair as reassuringly as he could, suppressing his own doubts about the outcome of this afternoon for Goku’s sake; the poor man was getting more anxious by the minute, and it did nothing to help Vegeta’s burning instinct to kill whatever was upsetting his mate.

“No reaction is something we can’t deal with Kakarot” he said in the most comforting voice he could muster. 

Just as the last syllable left his mouth, a strong knock at the door sounded, causing Goku to jump slightly in his seat. Vegeta’s heart clenched slightly at the sight of his partner in so much distress; it wasn’t like Goku to worry over anything, and up until now Vegeta hadn’t quite realised how important his friend’s opinions were to him. He gave the younger Saiyan’s shoulder a last tight squeeze before leaving his side to open the door and greet their guests, resolving himself to be as amicable as possible, regardless of how much it pained him. 

Krillin was the first at the door, followed by 18 and Bulma. Piccolo had escorted the couple’s sons, and the other Z fighters stood behind them, all of them looking slightly anxious, since it was incredibly uncharacteristic of Vegeta to talk to them at all, let alone invite them to his house without so much as a reason given for it.

Vegeta greeted them all briefly in turn and then returned to his place beside Goku, placing his hand back on his should and waiting for everyone to gather in front of them. 

Yamcha inevitably broke the thickening silence first. “What’s this about guys?” he asked hesitantly, avoiding looking directly at Vegeta as he did so. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong? Is one of you dying or something?” Krillin added, his tone filled with worry.

Goku chuckled a bit, relieved to know that his friends still cared for him. He ignored the fact that Chichi had failed to show up, she hadn’t exactly taken the news of their relationship all too well, so it was probably best she wasn’t here for this.

“No no, nothing bad has happened” he reassured them, watching all their faces instantly relax slightly. “We just had something we wanted to tell you guys, and it’s better if you’re all here for it.”

“Okay, what is it then?” Bulma pressed, much more eager now that the threat of bad news was out the window.

Goku glanced up at Vegeta, his eyes practically begging him for comfort, and Vegeta’s chest clenched even tighter than he had earlier.

“Go on Kakarot, it’s okay” he assured him, starting to purr very lightly in a last effort to soothe the young man’s frayed nerves.

Goku drew in a deep breath, holding it in his lungs as if it was the secret to regaining his lost confidence, and unceremoniously blurted out “I’m pregnant!” to the waiting crowed.

Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and when no one said anything for a few seconds, Goku began to panic. 

“Fuck I knew they’d hate me god Vegeta please get us out of here please I can’t-” his hysteria was cut off as Gohan threw his arms around his father’s shoulders and the slack jaws in front of him turned to beaming smiles once the initial shock had passed. Even Piccolo, stoic as he was, has a slight smile on his face as he watched the relief flood across his old friend’s features.

“Ah wonderful, another client for my ever-growing babysitting service” the Namek chuckled.

“I don’t want to even think about how that works, but congratulations buddy!” said Krillin, laughing as Goten and Trunks ran to join in the Breigh-Son pile-up that was occurring in the middle of the room.

Vegeta allowed himself to join in with the infectious laughter filling the room, and looked over to his mate, whose eyes were glistening slightly, and grinned warmly at him. 

“I did tell you it would be okay Kakarot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "I'm Pregnant!" prompt


	8. I’m On Fire

Initially Vegeta had been incredibly reluctant to be dragged along to yet another one of these senseless Capsule Corp parties, but after about half an hour of silently convincing himself to not attempt to murder everyone with cocktail sticks he found a much more entertaining and enticing game to play.

Goku had wandered into the main room, beer in hand, and surprisingly not followed by his usual entourage of idiots. He quickly chugged his drink, grabbed another, and made his way to the opposite side of the room from Vegeta whilst blatantly checking him out the entire time. Vegeta assumed the naïve Saiyan thought he was being a lot subtler than reality presented.

A dirty leer fell across Vegeta’s face, ‘Oh, so that’s what he wants is it? How long is it going to take for him to beg for it’ he mused, swirling the liquor he held and stretching his neck out slightly. If Goku was going to be that obviously lewd he may as well give the man something to look at.

The smell of sweat and liquor along with the dim lighting and the living embodiment of temptation standing just feet away mixed together to create a heady atmosphere that clouded Goku’s eyes and mind with a haze of lust. His mouth opened slightly, as breathing was becoming harder by the second, and subconsciously started swaying his hips to the beat. Accidently catching Vegeta’s eyes as he danced, heat rapidly rushed to Goku’s face; seeing the intensely reciprocated lust in the other man’s eyes was overwhelming in his dazed state.

Vegeta knocked back the last bit of his whiskey, placed his tumbler down on the counter and stalked over to his prey. He smirked as he saw Goku’s eyes widen slightly, the obnoxious strobes catching his face in a way that made him look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Watching Vegeta near him, Goku felt his heart begin thumping harder than the heavy bass of the blaring music and the predatory look that his elder was giving him send electric sparks straight down his spine. He licked his lips nervously, eyes following Vegeta’s lithe body as he crept round behind him, it was impossible to keep his breathing even and when he felt a strong hand grip his waist his breath inadvertently hitched in his throat.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed” Vegeta growled low in his throat, his breath brushing against Goku’s neck, giving the taller man shivers that ran down his spine.  
“Maybe I don’t want to make it to a bed” Goku whispered breathily. He leaned his back further into Vegeta, pressing himself back against that toned chest and rolled his hips slightly, attempting to goad the other man into giving him what he wanted.

Vegeta chuckled, a deep, guttural sound. “Only two beers and you’re already gagging for it?” he purred. “I wonder if anyone else here knows how much of a slut you are.”

The younger Saiyan bit down hard on his lip to keep from letting out a needy whine, the temptation not helped in the slightest by the feeling of Vegeta’s slowly hardening length pressing into his ass.

“I could take you right here” Vegeta continued, ignoring the increasing desperation of the man he was seducing. “I could shove you up against that back wall until the whole place heard you screaming my name.” He massaged Goku’s waist with his thumb as he spoke, taking sick pleasure in the way such a powerful man squirmed under such a delicate touch. 

Goku did whimper this time, unable to hold back his desire anymore. “Please Vegeta” he begged. At this point his straining cock was making an impressive tent in his loose pants, he had no more dignity left to lose.

“Please what?”

“Gods Vegeta, take me! Right here if you want… anything… I’ll do anything… please”

Vegeta’s chest rumbled again, a dirty chuckle leaving his lips. “Whilst I would love nothing more than to defile you here in front of all your friends, to utterly ruin their innocent impression of you, I do not wish to be interrupted by anyone before I’m done with you.” He growled. “Get us out of here Kakarot.”

The now shaking mess of a Saiyan nodded weakly, lifting two fingers to his head and transmitting them to somewhere more private and sturdy enough to withstand what Vegeta hand in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed”


	9. Never Coming Home

Capsule Corp’s front door narrowly missed Goku’s face as it slammed open and the speed that his shorter comrade stormed out of it with was enough to cause Goku’s hair to buffet slightly in the breeze he created.

Since Goku had come here looking for Vegeta anyway, he didn’t bother greeting the houses other inhabitants and instead turned and flew straight after his evidently infuriated friend.

“Hey, ‘Geta, wait up!” he yelled after him; he’d forgotten just how fast the older Saiyan could be when he wanted to, and he was struggling to catch up to him.

Vegeta showed no sign of acknowledging Goku but slowed his pace nonetheless, making his way out of West City and towards the great expanse of forest that lay beyond the outskirts. Goku decided to remain silent and resign himself to following his friend’s lead; he knew better than to push Vegeta’s patience when he had already opened himself up slightly, even if that was only in the form of allowing Goku’s presence. 

When they finally slowed they found themselves hovering over a cosy-looking clearing amidst the dense trees and in silent agreement both decided to descend slowly, taking in the beauty of the surrounding flora and appreciating the slight bounce felt underfoot when they landed on the mossy ground. 

Vegeta, seeming to have burnt off at least some of his steam during the flight, let himself fall back onto the softened grass with a thump, letting out a heavy sigh and closing his eyes as he did so. Goku simply watched him for a moment, appreciating the way that the few beams of sunlight making their way through the canopy fell across the other man’s face, making his skin appear almost iridescent as they did so. 

Shaking himself out of the light trance he had fallen into, Goku gently lowered himself to the floor next to Vegeta, careful not to spook him with rushed intimacy.

“You okay ‘Geta?” he asked tentatively, not really expecting an answer but deciding to give it a shot anyway.

“Mmh.” was the only response he got, other than Vegeta folding his arms over his chest. Goku sighed; he was trying to close himself off again.

“C’mon Veg, you can talk to me. Tell me what happened?” Goku encouraged, hoping that Vegeta’s walls weren’t already fortified and that breaking them down again wouldn’t take all evening. 

Another grunt was offered as explanation, but the older Saiyan didn’t roll away from him as he often did, so Goku knew that not all hope was lost.

Placing a wary hand on Vegeta’s bicep, he began massaging incredibly lightly, attempting to ease the tension that was visible in every muscle of his comrade’s body. “Getaaaa stop being grumpy, it’s laaaame” he whinged, hoping that his ‘charming buffoonery’ would do something to lift Vegeta’s spirits.

The smaller man took in a long, deep breath before letting it go slowly, relaxing his muscles slightly as he did and letting the arm that was being held fall into Goku’s lap. 

“I just… I can’t be there anymore…” he whispered, and no one other than a Saiyan with their acute sense of hearing could have possibly heard him.

Goku restrained himself from sighing in relief, it always scared him when Vegeta got like this because after a certain point of distress it was impossible to reach him. Luckily it seemed that he’d gotten through to him this time. He edged slightly closer, feeling sure now that Vegeta wouldn’t flee if he got too close, and reached out to stroke away the stray strand of hair that had fallen over the other’s brow. 

“Stay with me.” He offered although it was more of a statement than a proposition.

“What on earth are you talking about Kakarot.” Vegeta replied wearily, having already emotionally exhausted himself for the day.

“Leave Capsule Corp. Come out here and build a house with me.” Goku suggested boldly, knowing it was an incredibly long shot that he would ever agree to this. “I can make you happy Vegeta, we both know that.” He attempted to keep his voice as level as possible, trying desperately not to let too much emotion leak into his words as he knew how flighty Vegeta could be during confrontation, especially once his feelings were called into question.

The younger Saiyan flinched when Vegeta sat up and shook the moss from his hair, completely terrified that he’d pushed too much this time and broken the trust he’d worked so hard to build.

“You wouldn’t want that Kakarot.” Vegeta said with resigned conviction, staring off vacantly into the thick brush that surrounded the glade they sat in.

“I can’t think of a single reason why I wouldn’t.”

“I’ve been reliably informed for most of my life that I am a colossal disappointment in every aspect of my being. You shouldn’t soil your own perfection hanging around mud like me.” 

Goku’s heart broke slightly at the emotionless way in which Vegeta slandered himself; it was as if after everything he had survived, the vile people he called his family has torn at his confidence, stripped down his pride and he had finally given up.

“I-”

“Please Kakarot, just go” the broken man practically whimpered, unable to maintain his steely emotionless front for much longer. He began listlessly tearing at the grass beneath him in an attempt to distract himself from the tears that were burning his eyes and threatening to fall.

Certain that nothing he could say now would prove his earnest, Goku chose to express himself through actions instead; after all, being physical was how he solved most of his problems. With only a second’s hesitation, Goku began leaning forward slowly, giving Vegeta all the chances he needed to back away if he really didn’t want this. He raised a hand equally slowly towards the back of Vegeta’s head, and when he met no resistance he tangled it gently in the soft hair he found there.

The older Saiyan’s breathing quickly changed from slow and heavy to rapid and shallow, his glistening eyes widening as he turned to meet Goku’s, shocked by the depth of the incomprehensible mix emotions he saw there. Too stunned by the prospect of what Goku was offering, he remained stock still as the larger man drew nearer watching in a mixture of panic and disbelief as soft, thick lips closed in on his own.

As soon as their lips met, Vegeta felt his heart clench in overwhelming joy, an emotion he was not accustomed to, and the tears that had been threatening to spill earlier flowed freely now as he was hit with a wave of understanding; he know what Goku was trying to tell him now.

When Vegeta moved his own hands into Goku’s hair and began to return his kiss with a surprising fervour, an irrepressible grin spread over his face. The feeling of finally getting through to his love, after such a painfully long time watching him suffer in silence, was utterly decadent, and Goku felt like he was dancing on clouds.

When the two finally separated, they rested their foreheads against each other, panting lightly and both smiling wider than either had in a considerable amount of time.

“Yes.” Vegeta murmured once he had caught his breath slightly.

Goku, still not quite recovered from the brain-frazzling kiss they had just shared, had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. “Huh?” 

“I’ll do it, I’ll… I’ll run away with you.”

It was now Goku’s turn to feel hot tears streaming down his face. Unable to form a coherent thought, he threw himself forward, knocking Vegeta back onto the grass and embracing him tightly. He knew that it would take a long time, perhaps forever, to heal the countless number of wounds the war-worn Saiyan carried with him, but Goku vowed right there that he would stand by him through it all. This intelligent, brave, beautiful man deserved nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Stop being grumpy. It's lame"


	10. Sticky Sweet

Vegeta leant against the shop counter, sighing heavily. He had a gruelling 10 hour shift ahead of him, far too long to be on his feet, yet he doubted it would be long enough to finish all the tasks his ass-hat of a manager had left for him when he buggered off straight after opening. 

It would be about two hours before his moron of a co-worker showed up for his shift, so Vegeta figured he would get as much actual baking done now before the idiot could fuck anything up. He tied up his apron and began bustling around the cramped kitchen, weighing out ingredients, preheating ovens and desperately attempting with little success to organise the shit-show that was the bakery’s pantry. 

With about 3 minutes to spare before the clock struck 9am, he unceremoniously shoved the first batches of pastries, breads, and cakes into the ovens and walked out of the now-sweltering kitchen and wiped the sweat and flecks of various ingredients off his face with the towel he kept behind the front counter.

Just as he tucked the sweat rag back into its cubby hole, the bell on the front door chimed and Vegeta glanced up to see his co-worker’s stupid face beaming at him as if he’d just found out that puppies exist, and it was the best day of his life. 

“Hey ‘Geta! Wow, it smells incredible in here!” he said in an irritatingly cheerful voice for 9 in the morning.

“Well, it is a bakery Kakarot.” Vegeta replied gruffly, Kakarot’s chirpy disposition was endearing but difficult to endure this early in the day.

“Hahah yeah... I guess the smell is a bit of a given isn’t it?” Kakarot chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “The morning batches are already cooking, make yourself useful and clean up this mess with me, we shouldn’t get any customers in for another two hours yet.” He gestured for Kakarot to head into the war-zone that was now the kitchen for likely the rest of the day.

He smiled slightly despite himself at the perky way his co-worker grinned and strolled through the doorway, unable to resist a quick glance at the was Kakarot’s ass jiggled slightly as he walked. 

Mentally slapping himself, Vegeta followed, sighing as he took in the state he’d left the room in. They both got to work in relative silence, which was broken intermittently by Kakarot rambling about various asinine things that entertained him, and they were just finishing off the last worksurface when the timer for the cakes started ringing.

Hauling the massive baking tray from the oven, Vegeta dumped it on Kakarot’s workstation before turning to check on the other confectionery that was still cooking.

“God, this is so unfair, I just wanna eat them all!” Kakarot whined. He then inhaled deeply, seemingly trying to fill every inch of his lungs with the cakes sweet scent.

“Just frost the damn cupcakes Kakarot” Vegeta grunted, straining under the weight of the bread tray he was now lugging out into the store room. Kakarot just giggled and followed Vegeta out to grab the pre-prepared frosting they had stored out back. 

Vegeta finished up stacking all the freshly baked loaves to cool and was just about to head out to the front of the shop to start serving customers when he was met face first with a handful of pink icing.

“Gotcha!!” Kakarot squealed, laughing hysterically as the complete look of shock and disbelief on his elder’s now frosting-covered face.

Before Vegeta could comprehend what had just happened, he was shocked even further by how close Kakarot’s face had suddenly gotten to his.

“Uhh K-” Vegeta was interrupted by Kakarot who licked a long, wet streak up through the frosting that covered his cheek.

“You had a little something…” his assailant purred, doing absolutely nothing to increase the distance of their faces, something that was currently causing Vegeta to have significant trouble breathing.  
He hesitantly turned his face toward the taller man, tilting his head slightly to meet his eyes, and only noticed that he had been steadily leaning towards him when Kakarot took the back of his head gently and closed the last bit of distance between them, pressing his soft plump lips against Vegeta’s

After getting over the initial surprise, Vegeta melted into the tender kiss, languidly moving his lips along the others and grinning slightly when he tasted the sweet saccharine of the frosting on his tongue.

When they parted after a few seconds, they didn’t move away from each other, opting instead to rest their foreheads together and grin like absolute idiots until the bell at the shop front rang and tore them from their giddy stupor. 

“We should, uh, get that.” Vegeta said, reluctant to leave the privacy of the store room. 

“That is what we’re paid for.” Kakarot laughed, still grinning like a madman. He followed Vegeta out to the front, but not before a quick pinch to the smaller mans ass, which pulled an undignified squeak from him that only made Kakarot laugh harder.

Vegeta sighed again, happily this time, as he returned to the counter and donned his ‘excellent customer service’ smile. Perhaps this shift wouldn’t be totally unbearable after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Frost the damn cupcakes"


	11. Hot Seat of Love

Wet sand squelched underfoot as the two Saiyans touched down on the shore of Master Roshi’s small island home. Vegeta saw the serene look of nostalgia spread across Goku’s like it always did when they visited this place; he knew little about his mate’s past, but he was very well aware of the boundless respect and affection he held for his old master.

He averted his gaze from Goku, giving the man a moment to reminisce in private, and turned to look out over the vast ocean next to them, taking in a lungful of the salty air and watching the gentle sway of the waves as the sun inched lower and lower in the sky. Whilst Vegeta was never exactly keen to attend these gatherings Goku’s friends insisted they went to, he couldn’t pretend that the old coot’s island held a subtle irresistible charm to it.

“Goku! Vegeta!” Tien’s voice boomed out, shaking the two of them from their peaceful trance. 

“Hey Tien! It’s good to see ya!” Goku greeted his old friend, returning the taller man’s embrace with the same endearing enthusiasm he treated everything in life with. 

Tien then turned to Vegeta, significantly more hesitant than he had been with Goku, and held his arms out in a friendly offer towards his ex-enemy. Vegeta cringed internally, the thought of hugging the man before him proving to be far too much for him, especially since the drinks hadn’t even started flowing yet. He brought a hand up in front of him and in the most apologetic voice he could muster, which admittedly wasn’t much, faced the affectionate assailant. 

“I… don’t do hugs, sorry.” 

Both Goku and Tien chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I reckoned it was a long shot, worth a try though!” Tien laughed before turning around and leading them both to the house where the rest of their friends were already chatting and catching up with each other.

After greeting everyone, Goku grabbed him and Vegeta a beer each and plopped himself down into a large armchair, joining the circle of people in the lounge.

“Kakarot, there aren’t any seats left” Vegeta mumbled, standing awkwardly behind Goku’s chair sipping his beer, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Huh?” Goku turned, drawn away from the incredibly animated discussion he was having with Yamcha about the latter’s newest ‘girlfriend’ whilst Bulma sat, scowling, next to them. He looked around to see that he had indeed taken the last seat in the room, thought for a second, then shrugged.

“Just sit here babe” he suggested, leaning back and patting his lap a few times before turning back to his conversation.

Vegeta looked around stiffly, he knew that no one here particularly cared about his and Goku’s relationship, but he was still a tad reluctant about being so openly affectionate in public. It certainly wasn’t in keeping with the reputation he’d established over the years.

After a few moments hesitation, he decided to swallow his pride, along with the rest of his beer, and scooted himself past Piccolo and into Goku’s awaiting lap. 

Yamcha blinked twice in surprise at the display, but then continued yammering on to poor Goku about how massive this new girl’s breasts were. 

Bulma was getting more agitated by the second, clearly not over whatever feelings she currently held towards Yamcha, and smacked him hard on the arm. “Why are you even telling those two about this?   
They’re gay! They don’t like tits you perverted dumbass!” she berated him. 

“Heh… I suppose you’re right, my bad.” He offered sheepishly. 

Suddenly Tien’s voice interrupted them, for the second time that evening.

“Hey Vegeta! Thought you didn’t do hugs huh?” he shouted over the other voices in the room teasingly.

Vegeta felt his cheeks rapidly heating up and he shrunk a little further into Goku’s lap, hoping that he’d be able to hide himself behind his lover’s massive frame. 

The younger Saiyan chuckled lightly, rubbing small calming circles into the small of Vegeta’s back. “Trust me, it took me a long time to loosen him up. He’s a right softie when he wants to be though.”

“Kakarot…” Vegeta grumbled in Goku’s ear. Whilst the words weren’t exactly false, he didn’t appreciate it being broadcast for all to hear that mean old Vegeta was in fact a sucker for cuddles. 

“It’s okay ‘Geta” Goku whispered so that only his lover could hear him. “I’ll make it up to you tonight” he purred, squeezing Vegeta’s waist a bit tighter than before.

Unable to stay mad at such an attractive offer, the prince felt himself begin to relax again, his breathing slowed down, and his shoulders lowered themselves from the defensive stance he’d drawn himself up into.   
His Kakarot always did know what to say to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the promt "I don't do hugs"


	12. Lost in My Head

A cool breeze grazed against Goku’s skin, making him snuggle impossibly closer to the radiant heat that his lover somehow always managed to exude. In the endless darkness of the sky they lay under, Vegeta was like a sun to Goku; his burning passion seeped into every aspect of the world as he knew it. Grass rustled underneath them as they adjusted themselves slightly; Goku shuffled to rest his head against Vegeta’s firm chest. He tried to take some comfort in the strong, steady beating of his mate’s heart, but his brain began to spiral into a muted panic nonetheless. 

Gazing out into the sprawling cosmos above them, Goku could only lay there in fear of the possibility that there was something out there that would be too strong for him, too fast for him, too deadly, and he wouldn’t be able to protect this seemingly tiny planet anymore. 

He wouldn’t be able to protect Vegeta. 

The thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach. 

He drew in a shaky breath, causing Vegeta to instinctually start rubbing soothing circles into the unclothed skin of his shoulder.

“What is it?” the smaller man asked, his voice coarse from spending so long in comfortable silence.

“I just,” Goku sighed, trying to find the right words, “I just don’t wanna lose ya, y’know?” he whispered, subconsciously tightening the grip of the hand that rested on Vegeta’s waist.   
Vegeta frowned slightly, he knew that Goku had a tough time expressing his feelings, it was very likely that he was having a much harder time than he was letting on.

“I’m not going anywhere Kaka, you have my word on that.” Vegeta reassured as he continued his soft touches, trailing his fingers lightly up and down Goku’s arm.

Goku buried his face fully into Vegeta’s chest, muffling his voice considerably. “You might not have a choice…”

Refusing to allow his heart to drop at the sadness in Goku’s voice, Vegeta shifted slightly so he could tilt the other Saiyan’s chin up for their eyes to meet. “You should know by now that I wouldn’t let something as fickle as death keep me from you.” He murmured. Feeling how tense Goku still was, he attempted to lighten his mood instead. “Besides, if I do die first, I’m gonna haunt your ass so hard.” 

A light chuckle left Goku’s mouth and as he gazed into the deep pools of Vegeta’s eyes he found himself struggling to remember what had gotten him so worked up in the first place. So long as he had this gorgeous man by his side, everything was okay. If something came along that threatened the paradise they lay in, they’d tackle it together.

Propping himself up on one of his forearms, Goku brought his other hand up behind Vegeta’s neck to tangle his fingers in the soft hair there and gently pull until their lips brushed up against each other. Hot breath danced between them as Vegeta moved to close the space completely, tracing his tongue along a plump lower lip that quivered and dropped almost immediately, giving him permission to press further, deeper. 

Vegeta wrapped a strong yet tender arm around Goku’s waist and switched their positions so that Goku lay underneath him, taking care not to separate their intertwined mouths as he did so. Once they were flipped he began kissing back with a newfound vigour, determined to prove to his mate that he was going nowhere without him.

Goku returned his Prince’s passion with equal hunger, his hands scrabbling for purchase on taut muscles of the broad shoulders hanging over him. Tongues thrashed for dominance and teeth crashes messily, the faint noise of skin against skin only spurring them on until they reached exhaustion.

“Vegeta” Goku panted after what seemed like hours without taking a breath. “I-I love you.”

Vegeta leaned back slightly to give them both some air, taking a moment to brush a stray black lock from his lover’s eyes. His hand carried on, gently stroking down the side of Goku’s face and coming to rest on his now rose-dusted cheek. Looking down at such a perfect man laying a flustered mess below him, he couldn’t’ help but smile. “I love you too Kakarot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "If I die, I'm gonna haunt your ass"


End file.
